Physical devices and games are well accepted to be effective for youngsters' mental and intellectual development.
Pairing, question & answer, combination games et cetera are well known. Such games have utility for youngsters as well as elders. The question and answer could be in the form of separate question card and answer card, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,657,248 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,172,214.
Use of a Board is known to create question and answer, pairing, combinations, et cetera. U.S. Pat. No. 7,857,313 discloses one such board game for pairing. U.S. Pat. No. 7,000,920 discloses a board game using question and answer cards.
Many a time, key of the answers is required, when the answer is not obvious from the game or when the answer is required to be kept non obvious to the person engaged. One of the ways to meet this aspect is by electrical connection as disclosed by U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,904 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,122,843. Also, games are available where answers are available in the form of respective colours.
Board games having tracks to move slide blocks are known, two such disclosures being patent No. CN201812390 and patent No. CN201775943.
Known board games have limitations on subject versatility, options of logic building and maneuverability, which present invention addresses to a large extent.